darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Robinson
Ashley Robinson (neè Monstraca) is an original character created by Darkest Shadow. She is the mother of Louis and Lyra. General Info Ashley Delila Robinson is a forty-two-year-old woman living in Autumn Springs, Connecticut. She is a dentist, who has her own shop a few towns over, known as Robinson Dentistry. She gets an average of about 20-35 patients a week, and gets great reviews. She loves what she does, and gets good money for it. She also started a great family with her husband. Ashley married Donatello Robinson in 1997, and then had two children. First came Louis in 2000, and then Lyra in 2004. The two raised both of their children excellently, and she loves both of them very much. However, in 2015, Donatello's job relocated to somewhere in Texas. When he asked his family to come along, she unfortunately had to listen to her kids and stay here, because they love it in Connecticut. Now she watches over her kids on her own. Relationships Donatello Her husband, Donatello and Ashley love each other very much. They first met when the two both were at dinner in New York and both of their dates left them. That's when they started to date each other, which blossomed into a marriage and birthing two kids. They all lived happily together until Donatello had to move away to Texas. Not wanting to deal with the pain of divorce, Ashley and Donatello are still married, though they only see each other once-three times a month now. He will return in a few years to reunite the family. Louis Her son, Louis loves his mother very much. Though he was much closer to his father, he did spend a lot of time around Ashley. It was Ashley that influenced Louis to become a surfer after seeing how great at it she was. She does everything she can to help Louis out in life, especially since her father is rarely around to help him. Lyra Her daughter, Lyra loves Ashley with all her heart. Lyra always trusted her mother with all of her secrets. She supports her in all of her sporting events and helps her get through life. She was much harder to handle than Louis, because she was much more clingy. Lyra came out to her mother as bisexual, which she completely understood and took fine, but Lyra didn't tell her father in fear that he won't be as accepting. Phililp Marmalade's father, Ashley and Phillip have met on several occasions. Ashley views Phillip as a relentless person who treats her daughter terribly, which is why she grew up the way she did. Richard and Lorraine Emma's parents, Ashley and Lorraine went to high school together a long time ago, but they didn't talk to each other that much. When she found out she was Emma's mother, the two became great friends. Ashley doesn't talk to Richard very much, but he gets along with her nicely. Emma One of Louis's closest friends, Ashley likes Emma. Originally, she thought that they were dating instead of her and Marmalade. She often finds her to be like her own daughter sometimes, as she is very polite and has known Louis the longest. Marmalade Louis's ex-girlfriend, Ashley used to like Marmalade a lot. She viewed her as a strong woman and an ideal match for Louis. However, when she found out about her cheating on him, her feelings drastically changed, saying that she's not even close to being good enough for her son. The Gang Ashley likes to have Louis's friends over, and they all respect her. Category:Females Category:ABranch Category:Parents Category:Original Universe Category:Human OCs